moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Neeng Snowstep
"E-excuse m-me?" Neeng Snowstep is a Pandaren mage who currently works for the Om Nom Noodles. Background Neeng was born in the Wandering Isle and is an only daughter. Her parents are Hyo, - a monk and skilled cook - and Moon-hee - also a monk, but an even greater brewmaster. The Snowstep family has valued peace and enjoyment above anything else for years, things that Neeng carries within herself even now. The Pandaren grew up amid love, magic, delightful plates and drinks. She lived in peace, but realized she couldn’t follow her parents’ path in Monk teachings. Her physical prowess was close to none; not only that, Neeng would eventually find herself more interested in painting the beautiful Pandaren landscapes than training. However, Neeng had a great affinity with magic teachings. Her parents decided to take the girl to the great Jinyu, where she learned about water magic… But it still wasn’t what she was looking for. She eventually gave up on her studies, not sure about her future. Amid all her personal conflicts, the Alliance and Horde came to the Island. Neeng saw her opportunity to learn different things - even the dangerous Arcane, responsible for ruining the Highborne! Or so the teachings said. The Snowstep family followed the Tushui Pandaren, and in no time Neeng engaged in her studies of the arcane. There she found one of her biggest passions, and has been studying ever since the Pandaren arrival in the Eastern Kingdoms. Neeng learned fast enough that those who lived in Azeroth weren’t as nice as the Pandaren people. They weren’t peaceful as the Snowstep family. As a response to that she became more shy and very closed, afraid of those violent strangers; even her stuttering, so slight when she was a kid, worsened. Organizations Neeng joined a few organizations. She tried adventuring, but despite having a lot of fun couldn’t stay for too long; her social problems were getting even worse. Military organizations were even worse: she nearlycried when a superior yelled at her, or gave her harsh orders. The Pandaren always had in mind she needed something more peaceful. As her last attempt, Neeng joined recently the Om Nom Noodles as a bartender. She was surprised at her service skills, and seems to be slowly coming out of her shell once more. She recently started her training as a Line Cook, under the tutelage of Mailang. Description Her fur is mostly red, and goes very well with the amount of blushing she goes through. The flowery scent coming out of it is complemented by a natural shine, always carefully combed. The hair has a few colorful streaks on the straight bangs and is kept mostly in double buns, leaving her face exposed. The big, curious eyes are round and dark green, surrounded by long lashes. Her snout is dark and bright, a pair of glasses resting comfortable on it. Neeng’s body is plump and has considerable fat from not exercising as much as necessary - she is very lazy and prefers to read books or draw. That, along with the big amount of food a conjurer can get herself all the time, gave her a very round figure. Personality The Pandaren is a very good individual. She tries her best to be useful and works really hard when she finds something worth her effort - but that's where the problem lies. If she doesn't feel motivated enough, Neeng will enter a deep state of laziness. Her social relations aren't exactly the best and definitely something to be improved. Not only her shyness gets in the way, her stuttering can get worse when under uncomfortable situations. She can also get easily paranoid over silly things, like flowers she believes are toxic. Neeng is an art lover, and enjoys it in all forms. Music, painting, poetry and even cooking, she'll embrace them all and do her best to see the beauty underneath. She herself is a somewhat skilled artist who goes sightseeing from time to time. Category:Pandaren Category:Mages Category:Characters